In The End Everyone Wins
by Maneshi
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon. RaitoxL. After an argument with Misa, Raito heads off for the night only to end up in L's company. However, their rivarly pushes them to a rather interesting turn of events that makes each achieve something they secretly strived for.


Title: In The End Everyone Wins

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing(s): Raito/Misa, Raito/L

Warning(s): Yaoi, and Lemon mostly. You have been warned.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He recognized the expected painful sound of the door being slammed ruthlessly into its place. The only issue was in his current state he could care less about the condition of a door. The glass shuddered, resisting to cracking or breaking under the intense pressure. For the lone moment, Raito's collected head-ness was taking a backseat to frustration. Not to say he was letting himself getting flustered, or losing his cool. Yagami Raito may have been some things, but out of control was never one of them. He'd die before letting such a thing happen. And he knew very well that right now his top priority was to get away, tread off from his girlfriend, and fast.

Without hesitation, he started walking briskly down the street, not bothering to look back at the house and had no thoughts of turning back. He heard Misa call out to him, sounded pleading and panicky. Of course, why wouldn't she? Her precious Raito was walking out on her, ticked off. They had been living together for quite some time, but there had been a few times Raito just could not stand Misa and her personality and he simply had to leave for a while, let the frustration leave him so he wouldn't do something that would be regretted. Misa was a primary aspect to his success as Kira, cleansing the filthed world of the mess that inhabited it. She had the eyes, and was willing to be used as his tool, even be killed. Raito himself even admitted that was serious devotion. He was glad to have it as he was purifying the human race.

Never the less, it didn't keep him from getting agitated with her from time to time. The only downfall to having Misa as his trump card was also having her be his girlfriend. Constantly hanging on his arm, giving him hugs, talking about her deep love for him and wanting more of their relationship. Raito would not get intimate with her though. Not yet, not while he didn't have to. He certainly did not love the girl; hell, he hardly even liked her. She lacked what he required in a serious partner, not counting the eyes, and though she was pretty and a popular actress rising to fame, it didn't make him feel any luckier. In fact, he just felt downright cruddy about having to be with her.

She knew he didn't love her, as he knew that for a clear fact. But she had been the one to approach him, tell him about her Shinigami Rem and how she made the deal to get the eyes, how she was willing to be used like a tool and even be killed by Raito himself if it would be of any help to him. Such extent she was willing to go to all out of gratitude for him killing the burglars that took her parents lives. Though Raito would never admit it, it flattered him a little in the beginning to have such a dedicated fan. Now, he regretted ever having that thought. She would do anything to be along side Raito-kun, help him in his mission. She foolishly though still clung to the hope that he would eventually give in to loving her as well, and all would be fine and dandy. Raito snorted at the thought, making sure no one around was able to notice. The chances of that happening were about as high as Ryuuk giving up his love for apples. Never was going to happen, and that was that.

Along with that, he made a mental grunt of disbelief at how childish Misa could be. It didn't help any that she had a childish appearance to her as well, but apparently the movies and television didn't care much about it, so long as it got them their money. For Raito, for Kira, "love" of this kind was out of the question. The God of the new world could not afford to waste time and thought over such a silly thing. The world still needed purifying, but one major obstacle obstructed his way and made him resort to his most drastic sneakiness to avoid being caught; L.

His frown deepened and his eyes glinted evilly as he thought of the sad truth. Current leader of the secret Kira investigation, private top-notch detective Ryuuzaki, better known as L. The very man who was preventing him from doing what he needed to do, making the world a better place...no, _his_ world, a better place for everyone. Bent on helping the police capture him and putting the mass murderer behind bars, Ryuuzaki would stop at nothing and let nothing slow him down. He also heavily suspected Raito being Kira, and he had honestly said so. It didn't strike too well with Chief Yagami, but Raito expected the reaction all too well. His caring, hard-working father, Raito knew how it would go.

Raito didn't question L believing 100 that he was indeed Kira, but without any solid evidence to use to support his theory, that's all it would remain. Being a detective L knew better, so he only kept his thoughts to the limit of a heavy suspicion. And Raito was always at the top of the game just past L, making flawless plans to ensure nothing could point to him and say "This is Kira!" He was far too intelligent to let that happen. With that and his father on the team, challenging L's suspicions, he would never be confronted about being Kira with the proof to back it up. And as soon as Misa was able to get L's real name and they could carry out the death note on him properly, Raito's biggest obstacle would be out of the way permanently.

It was then Raito noticed the light was growing dimmer, showing evening was settling in and waiting for night time to arrive. He continued strolling around, trying to think of somewhere he could go for at least a few hours. He was tempted to just go to his family's home and stay there for the night, but he didn't want to be pestered by his mother and sister about fighting with his girlfriend and them trying to make things right. He buried his hands in the pockets of his loose green jacket, trying to look casual like a young man just enjoying an evening walk. He then thought he could create an elaborate reason as to why he wanted to stay away from home for the night, but then he figured Misa would surely open her big mouth and ruin it all. So it would be best just to stay away from there. Just the thought of mentioning her name right now made him want to snarl.

He couldn't head over to headquarters either, he realized, using the fight as a reason to continue "helping" on the Kira case. It was locked up for the night, as they were taking one of their ultra rare breaks. He knew Matsuda-san and the others would be out enjoying themselves for the one evening they could, and Otousan was at home enjoying being with Okassan and Sayu-chan. Then, naturally of course, his thought trailed to L. He frowned again, repressing his sigh as he struggled with a place he could go. In the mean time he continued to keep his facade he was just out for a stroll in the evening light. Misa was surely out and about looking for him, and he knew it would be best, for both of them, to avoid interaction at all costs for tonight.

It was then he glanced to the side and noticed he was walking by a pastry shop, delicious treats displayed in the window. Cookies, pies, specialties, and of course cake. He noticed a grand strawberry one in the middle, composed entirely of sugary goodness and frosting, covered in cream and topped just perfectly. Immediately, L once again came to his mind.

He was getting quite tired of him popping up in his thoughts. He didn't know whether to smirk evilly in amusement or scowl in disgust. He had contradicting thoughts against the eccentric detective sometimes. Angered and rivaled by his equal intelligence and skill, with his similar thinking pattern. Challenged by his desire to find Kira, giving Raito's power and skill quite the force to be reckoned with. But there were other times, when Kira was not the spotlight issue for temporarily, and Raito took notice of some of the interesting quirks about the raven-haired genius. The amusing way he sat, crouched in whatever chair he was in, hands resting on his knees. The way he held his thumb, and how he leered forward to study whatever it was they were concentrating on. The way he held his fork as he indulged himself in an endless variety of sweets. He was a man of the utmost mystery, and Raito was both intrigued and challenged by it.

Just then, another one of Raito's brilliant ideas happened to make its way into his mind. What if he decided to spend the evening with L? The man even admitted Raito was his friend, the first he had ever had (which was not much surprise to Raito, or anyone else for that matter, considering he worked from behind a computer screen.) Yes, it was making sense and proving quite worthwhile as Raito's advanced mind processed the idea. He could show up at the hotel L was staying in, and explain he and Misa had had a fight, and he wanted to get away. Knowing all his friends were busy and not wanting to disturb his family while his father was able to relax at home with them, he had showed up at L's door. Since L had admitted to being friends with him, despite his statements of him being Kira, he would have no choice but to let Raito join him. And while he pretended to be upset and talk to him such as a friend in a time of stress would, he could use it to figure out another way to get the upper hand over L. Maybe even be able to find out his real name, so he didn't have to rely on Misa so much for that. But, he quickly realized, it wouldn't matter terribly if he did or didn't find out, because when Misa would be able to see L again she would know for sure, and after he was gone Raito could continue to make use of her abilities until her destined time ran out. It was all too perfect. With the right words and a bit of his charm, all he needed to do was play his cards right. Perhaps by doing so he'd be able to find some kind of hidden weakness in the darkness of L's soul, and he could use it against him when his time of end came.

Yes, it was all too perfect. Of course, Raito was not surprised by such genius of his plan. He knew it would work, however the outcome may be, it would definitely give him its favor.

That in mind, he allowed a cruel smile to surface on his face and began walking with set knowledge of his destination towards the hotel L was staying in currently. This one was just as nice as the previous, as the eccentric detective was quite keen on having well established housing during this time of work. It wasn't terribly far from where Raito was wandering, but due to the current state of the light it was borderline dark when he arrived there. He figured he could get away with talking to L for at least a couple hours on end, and by the time they "realized" what time it was he might most likely end up staying there. Not that spending the night with his nemesis was exactly a pleasing thought, but it allowed him a way to take another try at getting into the raven-haired man's mind, and letting him stay away from Misa, so it was quite the good deal.

He put on his sincere looking face as he politely asked the hotel clerk at the front desk for the room number to L's room. Once explaining what needed to be said such as they did when coming to the hotel, Raito soon thanked the clerk and made his way to the room, all the while laughing wickedly in his mind. He stood for a second as he prepared his act and put on the face needed. He then knocked on the door gently, but with a stern force so it didn't sound timid.

"Ryuuzaki?" He called out calmly, putting a tint of hope in his voice. A half a moment passed and he heard soft footsteps approaching, stopping by the door.

"Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki called out, somewhat timidly but mostly filled with surprise.

"Hai. Would you mind if I came in for a little bit?" Raito responded in a polite voice, making sure he sounded like someone in need of good company. A few seconds passed, and then the sound of locks being undone struck the brunet's ears and the door opened slightly, Ryuuzaki peeking his face out and holding the door to him, his eyes questioning Ratio's presence while he proceeded to question him.

"What brings you here Yagami-kun? I figured you'd be enjoying the evening off with Misamisa." Again, came the hint of surprise, but Raito knew it was for act.

"Hai, that was my intent...but things didn't quite work out." He then filled his eyes halfway with regret, and sighed. "We ended up in an argument, and I ended up leaving the house to walk my frustration off. I was hoping maybe you'd allow me to enjoy your company for at least a little while." The key was to having his normal collected face on, but also allowing some faux sorrow and defeat show through.

"...You wish to stay here, with me?" Ryuuzaki asked in what would to most be an innocent sounding voice of someone who finally had a real friend. But Raito knew it was a cover for the suspicion that lurked in his mind. He was obviously hesitant to let the brunet in.

"Of course. Why would I want anyone else's company?" He put on a small smile, looking surprised at Ryuuzaki's wonderment to his request.

"Well, I figured perhaps you would go to your family, especially since your otousan has the night off as well, or perhaps one of your friends." Came the reply.

Raito shook his head softly, shifting his eyes to the side for a second before reverting them back. "I can't go to my family tonight, not after that. I know that would be the first place Misa would go, and I really would rather not have to deal with her at all for right now. Plus, Otousan should be able to enjoy the time he has with everyone. I would hate to ruin that for him over some lovers spat. Not to mention knowing my Okassan and Sayu-chan they would try to "patch things up" between us and I really do not want that."

Ryuuzaki smiled at the last part, looking somewhat sincere. "I could imagine so. Females can be quite the character when it comes to things concerning love. But what about your friends...Your other friends that is? I figured you'd go to them first."

Raito gave him a face of puzzlement. "You were the first person that came to mind Ryuuzaki-kun. You're my closest friend, and I knew you'd understand the situation best. Besides," he smirked coldly for show, "Everyone else I know is at the club or bar getting wasted for the night."

Ryuuzaki nodded slightly, looking caught between convinced and not. "I see your point. Very logical thinking, just like you Yagami-kun. Still, the fact you would want to just...hang out, with me, is a wonder."

"Why should it be? We are friends, aren't we? With all the work and time we've put into the Kira case together, having one evening to spend on other things is worthy of a treat. That's what friends do after all." _That ought to do it._

Ryuuzaki was caught in that, and knew he had no other choice but to let the brunet man in. He stepped back and opened the door slowly, allowing him to walk in and quickly observe his temporary surroundings. He looked at L and watched as the man stared at the window into the night briefly, hands in his pockets and slightly bent over like always before heading over to one of the chairs and taking a seat in it in his usual way. He looked at Raito and nodded. "Come sit onegai." Raito walked over and took a seat in the chair facing the raven-haired man, letting his shoulders loosen and looking like he was relaxing after a trying day.

"So what exactly happened between you and Misamisa?" Ryuuzaki asked, offering Raito some tea while he sipped on his own.

Raito let out a small sigh, which wasn't entirely fake. "Just her being persistent on me being more of a...open boyfriend." He frowned. "She was being more clingy than usual, demanding I give her the right attention a loving boyfriend does. I told her that it was obvious before we got together that I was not the kind of guy to be all cuddly and openly affectionate, and she accepted it, but now she's not. I also told her I just wanted to relax, having the night off after working non-stop on the Kira case for two months straight. She got even more stubborn and continued persisting, saying the time was perfect for us to be alone..." Another sigh came, and he rested his face slightly in his hand while he held his cup in the other. "No matter what I told her she wouldn't listen. Eventually we started yelling at each other, and I decided enough was enough, so I left and went walking." He took that ending breath to sip onto his tea.

"...I see. It sounds no more than a typical kind of lovers quarrel. You don't seem to be the one to go and leave after a fight Yagami-kun." Ryuuzaki commented, reaching for a piece of cake on the table between them.

"It's not as if I ignored the fight at all and just walked out on her. I tried Ryuuzaki, I really tried to explain it to her, but she just doesn't _listen_. It's a classic case of selective hearing, usually used by rebellious teenagers. She doesn't want to hear what she doesn't like, which can also be a classic case of denial. I've clearly expressed my point on how I am not the emotional type of boyfriend. You think coming into the relationship she would have a better understanding of that." He shook his head softly, sipping some more of his tea. "I'm honestly not sure whether I should just go ahead and end the relationship or try to get someone else to explain it to her with me, such as Okassan or Sayu-chan."

Ryuuzaki took a brief moment to look like he was thinking about it, munching on his cake with discreet-not-so-discreet happiness. After swallowing he said, "You could always ask someone who knows you well to support your statement when talking to her. A female would especially probably be more convincing. However, if you were to simply break up with her, I can say with certainty that it would not go over too well. Misa would just become even more stubborn and persistent in her sorrow, and if you were to keep refusing her she would go into withdrawal. That would also end up affecting her career badly, and then her manager and employers would be after you eventually for that too if they can't cure her heartache. If you were to show even just a little affection, it could possibly diminish the capacity of your problems. Say for instance you were to hug her on surprise, do something unexpectedly that shows some emotion, she would learn to keep better control on her neediness of it because she wouldn't want to risk making the surprises go away. With that solution, her clinginess would decline by about 86."

"You make a good point. But there's still the 14 chance that it could backfire. If I were to show here even just a little of what she wanted, she would take it as sign that I am gradually opening myself up, and then she would continue to insist upon it. It may start off slowly, but then her percervence would grow worse and she would become even more demanding of it. It seems due to her being an actress she has a constant need for attention." He set the cup of tea back on the table, leaning his head just a little into his hand to make it look he was struggling through the situation.

Ryuuzaki took a couple more bites of his cake, not failing to hold his fork in his peculiar manner. "You are correct. Both outcomes are quite possible, even if one has a higher chance than the other. But we both know that unless something is done to control this issue, if not fix it, then the relationship will simply become hell. Misa would not resort to breaking up with you ever. That is my theory."

_Hmph, L...you have no idea of how it really is. Despite all your intelligence, you know nothing of how love works and what it can do to a person. My relationship with Misa already is hell...but he does have a point, she would never want to break up, no matter how hopeless it seems._ Raito stared at him. "Your theory sounds eligible. I am well aware that something needs to be done with this relationship, but sometimes Misa isn't all that helpful about it. Especially since I don't have all the time in the world to devote myself to her like a regular lover would." He sighed again.

"Ah, that is true. But surely Misa does know and understand that, as she usually shows when I've seen you two together. I think it is perhaps just impatience. Something she wants very much and seems so close to her but she just can't reach for it. Females are peculiar in that type of ordeal."

"You're telling me. I've had my share of girlfriends, but Misa definitely is more persistent than lots of girls I've known." Raito rolled his eyes, faking a yet-amused-look on his face.

"Women can be handfuls, ne?" Ryuuzaki said, smiling. He was teasing now, and showing he was starting to let a little trust show, a little will to open up more. _Good._ Raito thought. Everything was going well according to plan so far.

Raito laughed, and though he thought to have made it come as an act, it ended up being somewhat natural. "That's 100 true without a doubt. It's amazing how we can live with them sometimes."

Ryuuzaki licked the frosting off his fork before responding, and Raito caught himself staring a little bit intently as that strawberry-frosting infested tongue lapped up more pink colored goodness to coat it. When Raito felt an odd little stir from watching, he immediately broke the concentration. "Hai, that is what I've heard often from many men. Chances are good women probably say the same about men. It's just a matter of opposite sex interaction. It'll probably always be like this."

Raito smiled amusingly, "I wouldn't be surprised if that ended up being true." Ryuuzaki didn't reply this time as he eat, the slice growing smaller and smaller within a short amount of time. They sat in a short silence, awkward but yet strangely comfortable at the same time. They kept their eyes on each other, looking friendly just as two close friends would enjoying the other's company, but secretly they were trying to look into the other, discover that one thing behind the exterior that would be the key to their success in taking the other down. It drew out into a longer staring contest, even after Ryuuzaki had finished his slice of cake. Gazes were locked intensely, studying the other with scrutiny as they searched for the truth that they knew existed. Though little did either realize they also found themselves unconsciously admitting a contradicting attraction taking place.

Many things ran through each genius's mind as they observed the other, sitting calmly in the chair facing them. Raito found L a very complex yet somewhat simple character to explore. The unusual way he sat and the peculiar things he did such as the way he held his fork and his almost dopey posture when he was walking. The quirks about him such as his tendency to be barefoot whenever he could, which was a good deal of the time, avoid direct yes or no answers. His simple design which lay in his plain white sweater, blue jeans and no socks, and that messy black hair that hung around his young looking face that shone with his inhuman wisdom. Those wide innocent eyes darkly outlined, showing the lack of sleep and sugar that coursed through his veins. His eyes were what really tied in his young looking appearance, almost childish. But L was no child that was for certain. He was a genius of the utmost secrecy, with an almost non-existent past that intrigued Raito in both a good and a bad way. He had never had such an equal in so many ways. It was like a race against him, seeing who would end up at the finish with the most intelligence, the most skill, and the most power, whether it be a simple game of tennis or when Kira was on the main topic menu. Raito realized that if the eccentric detective wasn't so bent on catching Kira, they could possibly get along quite well.

What next went through Raito's mind was the thought if L had ended up being female, he would be the kind of partner the young brunet man would want in his life. As his lover. That thought made Raito's inner eyes widen in shock and he quickly gave himself a bash chasistising before driving the thought out into the cold to freeze and die.

Only it came back and more demanding, saying it could be of good use to Raito. Being friends with L had helped little in getting him any looks into the soul that made the raven-haired genius. What if instead he showed deeper feelings, more than friendly compassion, genuine interest in L? Not just as a person, but as him? Knowing how discreet the man had been, Raito knew he could have never been in a serious relationship, much less one with intimacy. That could serve as his weakness that would be his downfall. Raito could exploit and work it to his advantage, putting L in the state of mind that would enable him to open up more, let Raito get an easier step into his mind. By showing him his heart, showing he wanted his soul, to combine together...there was no way it couldn't work.

Raito smiled to himself as he thought about it and decided it was a good way to get to what he wanted, even if it was a bit unconventional. He preferred females, especially when it came to intimacy. He was truthful when telling Ryuuzaki that he had his share of girlfriends, though only a few he became intimate with. He never had any curiosity what so ever about wanting to be physically involved with the same sex. But in this case, with this man, given the circumstances, Raito was all too willing to make an exception.

He then let a smile slowly make its way onto his face, gazing more softly into Ryuuzaki's eyes. The said man had picked up another slice of cake, and was eating it slowly as he stared at him. "I must ask something of you Ryuuzaki-kun, it's been making me wonder a little..."

Not changing his expression, he said nonchalantly, "Hai?"

"How is it that you can eat so many sweets but keep that slim frame? You don't seem to be out playing tennis all that much." L brought his fork up to his mouth, chewing on it in the same calm way. "I am just careful about how I indulge myself into it. If you eat a small amount many times a day that has fewer calories, or if you have bigger amounts with more calories but eat it only a limited number of times, then it is not hard to avoid having weight put on. If you're smart about how you eat something you can easily avoid the negative side effects."

Raito gave a friendly smirk, "So much like what I would expect of you. Always thinking ahead to avoid trouble."

Ryuuzaki nodded, "It's what I was taught to do."

"From your past I take it. You never have talked much about it. All I know is that you spent five years in England. What more is there to you, Ryuuzaki-kun? What else is part of the past that made you you?" Raito said, making sure his voice got softer, and he let his gaze becoming more based on interest.

"...My past is not something of major discussion. It's what happened previous to today, and is not something to be talked about at a time that is supposed to be enjoyable." Ryuuzaki took a large bite of cake, eating it slowly, showing he did not want to talk about it.

Raito put on a hurt look, and made his expression sadder. "That's really too bad. I'm sorry to hear that your past wasn't a pleasant time for you...it hurts when you have to endure through such a thing, especially if you're all alone. That must have been hard for you." He took the moment then to let his heart show more on his sleeve, making Ryuuzaki think he cared.

"It happens, and nothing can be done about it. Instead of looking back on it and drowning myself in regret and pity, I simply take what I built off the past and use it as a path to the future. Granted it would have been nicer to have more pleasant things to look back on, but now especially is not the time to get involved in such a matter." The eccentric detective answered, twirling his fork softly in his hands before picking up a piece with heavy frosting. It pleased Raito to see he was growing a little more anxious at his newly unleashed attitude.

"Very wise thinking. I would expect nothing less or different from the great detective known as L. Haven't you ever...felt the strong need for companionship though? Have someone you could share your time with? A way to not feel alone?" Raito asked, leaning forward to grasp Ryuuzaki's attention. His attempt succeeded, and Ryuuzaki broke his continuous eating of the cake to answer. "I do have someone to share companionship with. I have Watari. So I am not really alone."

"Hai, but Watari is more or less your assistant though. You appear to have a bond, but you don't seem to be all that well connected with each other. I'm talking about a real friend Ryuuzaki-kun. Having someone that you can always think to turn to, someone to experience everything with. Someone to compliment you. I'd like to be that real friend to you Ryuuzaki, help you ease the trouble of your lonely past as we carry on towards building a brighter future. And..."

"..And?" Ryuuzaki was clearly showing interesting, leaning forward more as his eyes stayed on Raito, trying to hide his pooling feelings.

"...I'd like it maybe...if we could be more perhaps..." Raito whispered, taking the cue to look shocked at what he said, caught in the spotlights. He looked at Ryuuzaki and saw the young man wore an expression of shock, actually caught off guard without anything definite to say right away. A few minutes passed by, and Raito kept chanting in the back of his mind to L for him to succumb, fall into his trap like a vulnerable prey.

As the brunet expected, the eccentric detective rose from his chair, setting his plate down and turning his back to him to walk over to something closer to the end of the room. "...I believe now would be a good time for a drink. After all, it can't hurt for this one evening. Especially after having a fight with your lover." He kept his voice distant and normal sounding, though Raito immediately heard the barely noticeable tone of hope coated with sadness. Not looking at him Ryuuzaki head on over to a miniature bar, and pulled out a couple of bottles to make them some drinks.

Raito decided now was the time to take some initiative, and rose from his chair and walked on over to Ryuuzaki, standing close behind him. "...I apologize, what I said was unconventional. I didn't mean to cause any harm by them. I care too much about our friendship to let anything damper it." Ryuuzaki mixed two shots in silence, and only when he turned to face Raito with them did he speak.

"I accept your apology, and I know no harm was intended by your words. It was only a slight surprise. But Yagami-kun, even if we both felt that way for sure about each other, it could never work out. You know that as well as I do. Misa is the one who holds your heart, and just because you had a fight doesn't change that. It's expected of lovers to quarrel." He held out the drink, and Raito accepted, but made sure to let his fingers graze L's before taking it fully into his grasp.

"I know of the consequences that would follow such an action. It was a slight slip of the tongue on my part. I value you as my friend greatly, and I hate to think of you feeling alone with no one to turn to." He hadn't taken a drink yet, just as Ryuuzaki hadn't taken a drink of his either.

"But I do not feel alone. I have you, Watari, the investigation team, and Misa. You became my first friend, and for that I will always value my relationship with you."

Raito gave a content smile, holding up his glass. "I say this is to being good friends and friendly equals. You're the first person to ever match me so closely in everything; school, tennis, the way we think and solve things...you are certainly something Ryuuzaki-kun."

The raven-haired genius allowed a small, real smile to grace his lips, and he held up his glass. "To being good friends and friendly equals. Hopefully we never grow bored of each other."

"I toast to that." They clinked their glasses together and drank their shots, both managing about half of it on the first swallow. Ryuuzaki then looked out the window, seeming lost in the vast of darkness.

"Is something wrong?" Raito asked, adding fake concern to his face.

"No...nothing is wrong." He turned back to Raito, putting on a smile that was too obviously filled with uncertainty.

"Ryuuzaki-kun..." He let his voice trail off, and lifted a hand slowly to rest atop the lean, but strong shoulder. "...Even if there's a possibility we could never be truly together...shouldn't we at least try and see?"

He quirked a dark eyebrow slightly. "What exactly are you proposing Yagami-kun? Nothing of the sort of what you may be suggesting can be done. You already have someone in that area of your life, and to do something involving someone else would just lead to bad results."

Raito made his eyes look somewhat pleading. "Onegai...I don't intend to try and end my relationship with Misa. We agreed what that would do. I won't give up on her either. But Ryuuzaki...just for this one night...couldn't we put these things aside, and see what it's like? Don't you want to know the feeling of becoming entwined with another, having an idea of what the experience would be like? Even if the chance never comes to fulfill it...there's no question as to how much time we may have left with Kira still around. Shouldn't we use that time and try, instead of dying with unsatisfied curiosity?"

The brunet could see his words were taking heavy toll on the raven haired genius. He stared back at him, his eyes showing the mechanical process of putting his idea through and manufacturing it. It was after that the human side of him began to come out, contemplating the course of action that would take place if he gave in. Should he? Ryuuzaki claimed he didn't care if he was to die, so long as he could finish his business with Kira. He knew Yagami Raito was him. He had to be, only a genius such as he could be capable of such a thing. But of course he didn't have the proof to drive his point home, and with Raito's father on the team, he knew his chances of proving it were slim. But now...could Raito be serious? Could he really mean wanting to try and...be with Ryuuzaki, even if just for tonight, to live in the experience? It could work out...they could make sure Misa would not find out, and if by some chance she had, they could simply say Raito had showed up in a sour mood after the fight, and they made the mistake of indulging into more alcohol than they thought they could bear, and as a result ended up where they were. Misa would be mad, and hurt, but considering it was with a male and not female, she might be willing to take it as curiosity driven by circumstances, and would learn to forgive him...he knew with 97 certainty she would forgive Raito.

The young brunet had hit home earlier when he mentioned his past, and how he must have been so lonely. It was all true, though he would never admit it out loud. At least not directly. He had Watari, but he always longed for something more. Someone to really give his heart and soul to, someone who had the light to drive away the shadows of his tormented inner spirit. Here was Yagami Raito, Light, offering him the one and only chance to indulge into the experience without regret, know what it felt like to find another and see if they were the missing half of you, and to finally merge together to form one and complete being.

Ryuuzaki's mind was fighting still, insisting he was not one to do anything foolish and certainly not one to think things through carefully, examining every angle to make sure it worked perfectly. But the human side he kept hidden so often was resurfacing, the intensity of feelings that enveloped him since Raito had arrived, both in his room and his life, and the slight effect of alcohol made him more wanting to give in, insist it would all work out and he had thought about it, they both had thought about it. To experience love, if even not true love, at long last.

To no longer feel alone, if even for just tonight. Ryuuzaki did not want to miss the chance, given his possible limited amount of time.

He stepped forward, looking directly and deeply into Raito's eyes. "Raito-kun...do you really mean all this? You're really willing to put everything aside for tonight, and experience the curiosity for yourself, and be willing to do what must be done after it has ended?"

Raito stared back, answering softly but with seriousness. "I mean it from the very bottom of my inner being. It's all true. And I am well prepared to do what must be done."

Ryuuzaki stared for only a moment more, than smiled. "Than please...show me what it feels like to not be alone.."

Raito smiled and looked like he had won the one thing he had been aiming so highly for. He took Ryuuzaki's glass softly from his hand, letting his fingers glide softly across his as he set both their drinks down on the mini bar. He turned back to him, making his gaze balmy as he brought his hands up to cup the pale face, and leaned in slowly. Ryuuzaki leaned up, letting his lips nervously graze Raito's. Once the automatic shiver passed at the new touch, the brunet captured the raven-haired genius's lips in a soft, testing, kiss.

He chuckled darkly in the back of his mind and cheered quietly over his success as the other man gasped just softly enough in surprise. When the testing was approved, he made the lock more firm, and deepened the intensity of it. He claimed Ryuuzaki's lips more firmly, and let one hand settle in the messy black hair. Ryuuzaki grasped gently onto Raito's back, resting his hands just over his shoulder blades. After a moment of just drowning in the sudden foreign experience, he began returning the kisses, awed by the amount of strength and emotion that lay behind them. He suppressed his breath of surprise as he felt Raito's tongue slowly creep its way in, exploring the new territory curiously but with a definite sense of confidence. He felt a little noise writhe in his throat and began moving his tongue against his, trying to make feel of the way it felt against his own. Soon they were playing with each other, each struggling not so hard for dominance. Raito managed to win, only because Ryuuzaki was still taking in the new experience.

When air finally demanded its presence be made, they pulled back from each other, taking deep breaths. As their inhales and exhales become more normal they stared, and Raito couldn't have been any happier at seeing the emotions finally being freed into the eccentric detective's eyes. For the first time, and coincidentally the last, the top-notch private investigator L looked confused, bewildered, and a little lost. Just looking into those longing eyes made Raito's dark heart beat for joy. His cheeks were just the most faintly flushed, and his lips a soft color from the force of the kiss.

Raito smiled and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, pulling Ryuuzaki closer so their chests touched. They dove in for another kiss, more passionate than before and tongues more feisty, and Ryuuzaki emphasized his desire even more by wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck. As the intensity rose Raito took liberty of approaching the bed closer, still holding the raven-haired man close to him. When he felt the edge of it touch his leg, he began the next step. Reluctantly seeming he pulled away from Ryuuzaki, earning a distant groan of disappointment. He smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair away from his face, showing him he had more in store. Slowly, the young brunet let his hands slither under the cream white shirt, making his way over L's upper torso and taking note of the slender build that could almost be taken for scrawniness. He grinned evilly to himself as the pale raven-head shivered in delight, little wispy breaths to show how much he was enjoying the touch. Raito continued for a couple of minutes, enjoying the look on L's face before he decided it was time to take the seriousness up a tone. He wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted the raven-haired genius slightly off the ground before climbing onto the bed, pressing gentle kisses to those pale lips before leaning over him and nudging the eccentric detective until he was lying comfortably on his back. Raito smiled at him as he settled himself, straddling his waist.

Ryuuzaki was showing his excitement through his breathing. "Y-Yagami-kun..." Raito put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Just Raito-kun for tonight...onegai..." He made sure to say the last word as softly and charmingly as Yagami Raito would given the situation. It drove right through L and he could see the resistance to another shiver. "Raito-kun..."

He stared down at L, shortly enjoying his domination victory before leaning down so his face was just lingering over the raven-head's. L smiled up at him and was the one to start the kiss this time. Raito kissed him back, initiating the battle of their tongues as he ran his hands all over the eccentric detective's body, slipping his hands back under his shirt. Ryuuzaki groaned softly, watching Raito as he lifted his shirt up and brought it over his head. He lifted his arms to aid him as Raito pulled it down his arms and expose the pale, slender chest. Once tossing the sweater off to the side he wasted no time in removing L's jeans, not surprised to see equally pale, but also slender legs. All that lay in his way of a completely uncovered L was a pair of pale blue boxers, wrinkled as if he had taken them straight out of the laundry and just threw them on. Of course, Raito would figure such a thing was possible. Considering L didn't see a need for socks, underwear probably wasn't a big deal to him either. He teased L first, running a hand up and down his chest, trailing softly down to rub his legs and noticing the amount of more firmness compared to his upper body. Ryuuzaki began to whimper against his will, and Raito took that as a cue to bring his boxers down and toss them off to the side, leaving all of L for him to look at.

Pale, lean, and slender was what made L. A bit on the gangly side he was, but with firm small muscles, masculine. He looked back at L's face only to discover a soft blush, much to Raito's amusement. "Nice..." He whispered, scanning the body beneath him. Ryuuzaki smiled, his blush a bit darker, and then reached up for Raito's jacket to pull it down off his shoulders. Raito helped him in removing it as well as his shirt, watching the raven-haired man's hands explore his chest with a fresh curiosity. He allowed a soft hiss to be heard as Ryuuzaki's fingers brushed over his nipples. Ryuuzaki's eyes quirked in surprise, but then smirked as he repeated the motion, enjoying the smothered reactions that came from Raito's lips. The young brunet was lean as well, but with a slightly more muscular build, and more tanned. He gazed up at Raito when his hands were stopped in their tracks, but when he saw him undoing his pants, he understood perfectly and assisted him in removing those along with his boxers, taking the time to unabashedly observe Raito's body. A similar frame to his own, but more sturdy, more muscular. He was well tanned all over, and very desirable to look at.

Raito noticed how L's eyes traveled up and down over his body, his face a delicate red. "Like what you see ne?" He smirked, teasing Ryuuzaki's almost child-like observation.

The raven-head grinned up at him, which for him was more or less a wide smile. "Well I can't lie and say I don't."

Raito let a sparkle dance in his eyes before he let himself rest over Ryuuzaki, their faces millimeters apart. Their lips hurried together to clash into another kiss, each flame of passion growing larger and wilder than the previous. Tongues battled each other viciously, equaling in dominance. When air called yet again, Raito broke away and nipped at Ryuuzaki's jaw, making him draw in a sharp breath. Making a mental grin of slyness he moved his lips to L's thin neck, lingering as he kissed and licked the sensitive skin. He was pleased to hear Ryuuzaki whimper in lost delight at the touches. Careful not to leave any marks, he trailed his way down the lean chest, not leaving kisses so much as lapping his tongue up and down over it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed one of L's fists clenching the sheet gently, and soon soft groans were heard from the raven-haired genius. He dragged his tongue over leaving a moderate trail of saliva towards one of Ryuuzaki's nipples. Letting his breath hit it first, he licked it before taking it in between his thumb and forefinger, using enough pressure to make him feel but not hurt him. Ryuuzaki let out a slow moan, arching his back gently towards Raito. The brunet placed a hand on his chest to push him back down before kissing his way to the other nipple to give it the same attention.

Ryuuzaki was having a very hard time from keeping himself writhing uncontrollably to Raito's touches. He couldn't believe just these simple steps were making him feel as if there was a volcano inside him about to erupt. Raito obviously had had experience in love making, but Ryuuzaki would have never figured with a man. Porn perhaps, looking on the Internet due to a sudden strike of curiosity? If it was so then it was in his younger years perhaps, or at least before the cameras got installed into the Yagami household. All the porn that they saw Raito looking at was entirely composed of females. So where exactly did Raito learn how to do all this? His mind would have taken the wonder further but then it was suddenly put on call waiting when he felt Raito kissing his way down his stomach. His fists lock on the sheet strengthened by about 3.

Raito could feel the quiet shivers traveling through the lithe body beneath him as he made his way down further, making a quick set of kisses to follow as he found himself hovering about Ryuuzaki's manhood. He stared down at it, studying the quivering hardness that called for attention that had so dramatically been ignored. Since Ryuuzaki couldn't see his face he smirked evilly, already setting forth to make the raven-haired genius beg for him, beg for more. He looked towards Ryuuzaki, noticing the normally so well controlled face being tampered with by emotions. Those dark wide eyes were locked on his, wondering what Raito would do while still asking for it. He smiled sexily at him before he brought his head down. Instead of going straight for the goal he made his way around, kissing and licking Ryuuzaki's thighs that were strengthened by tennis. He moved his hands up and down in a gentle massaging motion as he let his tongue linger on the dark-haired man's inner thighs, teasing him.

"Ahh..! Raitoo-kun..." He hissed, his other hand going to grip the sheet.

"What is it, Ryuuzaki-kun..?" He said in a deliberately low voice, making sure his finger traced soft circles on the skin in such a torturing manner.

"...You know Raito-kun..." Despite giving his human side more control, he was still hesitant to come out and say what Raito was clearly requesting to hear.

"I don't know what you're asking for specifically. It could be interpreted in a lot of ways. Care to specify that?" He asked innocently, smirking at the great detective L's lost look.

"Watashi wa...Watashi wa..." He sensed a hidden sigh. "Onegai...more..."

"More of what?" Raito teased, letting his hot breath glide over the shaking erection beneath him.

"Gah! Raito-kun! Please, quit teasing...!" He could feel Ryuuzaki's slender body tensing in anticipation. "...Onegai...show me...what it feels like."

"...As you wish, Ryuuzaki-kun." With those final words he had mercy on the eccentric detective, and took his manhood into his hands, grasping it gently as he pretended to look at it. Ryuuzaki drew in a sharp hiss and grew more anxious as Raito explored the new area, taking in the feel and quickening his pace as he fondled Ryuuzaki. The said man moaned, his voice portraying how much of a new wonderful feeling it was. Once Raito carried on the slow fondling for a couple more minutes, he began to quicken it and tease again, slowing his hand down to a crawl before quickening the pace again, making sure to roll his thumb over the tip of the shaft every once in a while. When he felt Ryuuzaki's erection reach a certain point he stopped touching only to bring the dark-haired length into his mouth.

Ryuuzaki could not hold back his cry of astonished joy as he felt himself surrounded by warm, soft moisture. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Raito began sucking softly on him, again gentle as he started off. The fists gripping the sheets now began to clench them, his body squirming more as he felt himself being taken to a stage of jubilation he had never dared seeked out before. Suddenly he felt Raito sucking harder, taking his length deeper into his mouth. He moaned, closing his eyes in bliss as he was sucked on and licked, hissing when Raito's tongue lapped around him. He felt the pressure building up lower in him, his thighs quivering in anticipation of what was yet to come. He freed one hand from the sheet and locked it onto Raito's hair, surprised by the thick softness. He kept the brunet down as his pinnacle of pleasure was finally reached, and he cried out louder as his released himself into Raito's mouth, moaning.

Raito braced himself for the salty liquid that leaked out and came to overwhelm his mouth. He made a noise as he took all of Ryuuzaki's fluids in, and swallowed them successfully. He took Ryuuzaki's hand and held it gently, lifting himself up to stare down at the panting, overwhelmed L who looked as if he had never enjoyed anything more in his whole life.

Raito licked his lips, swallowing the rest of any salty substance that may have remained. "How are you enjoying this new experience so far?"

"...I guessed this was how it would feel. But the feeling itself is just...amazing." Ryuuzaki answered, his eyes showing how his human side was starting to take over. In his mind Raito laughed at how L was so easily becoming ensnared in his trip, allowing himself to be opened up and explored for Kira's own advantage. It was almost too easy.

"I take that as your stamp of approval then." Raito chuckled, setting his palms on the bed so he could lean over Ryuuzaki. Such a feeling of such utter dominating...it was the best he had ever experienced. Finally, L was submitting to him, and that Raito concluded was one of his best accomplishment as of yet.

"Correct." L said to him, staring up at the handsome brunet hovering over him. He was truly surprised he wasn't feeling intimidated by their current positions. The thought of always being overthrown or dominated by someone else was a scary thought to L. He was always making sure he was at the top of his game, never letting his control slip or making sure it could not be threatened. And here he was with the man he knew to be Kira. Yet, strangely, he felt...content. Almost safe. He knew Yagami-kun couldn't kill him now, not with this. But still...any worries that should have been there were out for that time, and Ryuuzaki was happy to have such a secure feeling inside him for once.

"Although...now you must be suffering from it too, right Raito-kun?" He asked suddenly. Raito quirked an eyebrow at him as if he didn't know what the raven-haired genius was talking about. But when Ryuuzaki brought one of his hands up towards Raito between his legs, he pretended to have it 100 clear to him.

"Ah...you mean that." He laughed softly. "I'm all right, although I'm more than willing to let you take care of that if you want..." He grinned at Ryuuzaki, who smiled back like a child who just got the approval they were trying for. With that said he cupped Raito's manhood, rubbing him softly. The brunet groaned softly and strengthened his hold on the sheets, making sure his eyes were on L's. L smiled up at him, enjoying the reaction he was causing. Once he was done with the softer, more experimental fondling, he began quickening the pace until he was teasing Raito just as what had been done to him. He slowed and quickened the pace of his hand accordingly, making sure to let his touch graze over the balls while doing so. Soon Raito was rocking back and forth in Ryuuzaki's hand, moaning softly as he was fondled and teased. Ryuuzaki studied the way his erection quivered, the sweat and precum escaping out, spreading it across his thumb when he rolled it over the tip. When he decided the time was right, he pulled his hand away. Raito looked into his eyes questioningly and irritated, only to get a smile in return. Ryuuzaki then placed a hand on his hips and brought him forward, having Raito straddle his chest. The brunet continued to question the raven-head silently, almost daring him to take his action. Taking a hold once again on Raito's member, he brought it to his mouth and began to suck on it softly.

When he saw Ryuuzaki going for his length, it clicked all too perfectly what he was doing. He allowed him to do so, and moaned only louder now that his length was engulfed in sweet warmth. He placed his hands on Ryuuzaki's head, entwining with the raven locks. He grunted his approval as Ryuuzaki sucked on him, increasing the friction and pulling him deeper as he let his tongue tease him now and then, taking any pre-cum or any other liquids that sneaked out. He rocked his hips again, enjoying how Ryuuzaki looked so calm and content but yet still had a touch of nervousness in his expression. He knew at the distinct build up in between his legs when his climax was to approach. He had planned on coming into his mouth and watch him struggle as he tried to successfully encounter it, but then he realized what would be even better and with some sincere reluctance he grasped the raven-covered head and pulled himself free from the sweet, luscious mouth. Ryuuzaki looked at him inquisitively, and when Raito regained himself in a couple breaths, he answered the unspoken questions.

"We can't...I don't want to come in your mouth.." He knew L would understand what he meant. Again the pale face was coated with a blush, but he nodded and released his hold as Raito moved himself down so he could lie completely on top of Ryuuzaki. He realized also that having allowed that to happen the lubricant issue had been taken care of. While it may have been fun to see Ryuuzaki cringing in pain, he couldn't allow that to happen without the chances of them being caught or suspected. First though, he had to prepare him. He raised a hand to Ryuuzaki's mouth, holding three of his fingers out towards him.

"Suck." He said coolly. Ryuuzaki looked a bit confused but did so anyway, slowly. Once he knew it was enough he pulled them back. He simply smiled at the raven-haired genius's confusion which turned to surprise and wonderment when Raito let his fingers linger over his entrance. Without saying a word he pushed one in carefully. Ryuuzaki let a breath of surprise escape as he tried to accommodate to the new feeling. It wasn't hurtful or of the sort, just odd...and a bit discomforting. Soon Raito had added another finger. Again it didn't hurt but feel odd. The third finger though started to do some real stretching, and hurt just a little. Ryuuzaki's eyebrow burrowed together, but only made soft noises at the feeling.

"It doesn't hurt badly does it?" Raito asked, looking down at his face that showed slight discomfort.

"No...not bad at all. Just a little, it's mostly uncomfortable." He managed a slight chuckle. Raito nodded in affirmation. "It'll get better." He continued stretching Ryuuzaki, often using his fingers in scissor like motions as well as brushing over that one spot guaranteed to bring all the pleasure. Ryuuzaki moaned when he did that. Raito continued doing the motions, and once he felt he had stretched him enough he pulled his fingers out, smirking at the fugitive groan of disappointment from the raven-head beneath him. He spit into his hand and coated himself with it, just to make up for whatever saliva had already dried up. He used a knee to nudge L's legs apart more, and grasped his thighs and lifted them up so he could position himself.

"Ready?" The brunet whispered, his erection begging for interaction.

L nodded. He stared into his eyes and held his hips, pushing inside him gently. Ryuuzaki gasped in pain, and shut his eyes as he tried to ignore the automatic instinct to cry out. He did hiss sharply as Raito continued gently pushing, soon settled all the way inside him. The brunet moaned, overwhelmed by the heat and tightness that surrounded him. He knew if he were to try and suppress his noises he would come right there. He stroked Ryuuzaki's hair, letting his breath fan his face.

"It's all right, it'll get better." He whispered to him. The pale-faced man opened his eyes then to stare up at Raito, slightly dabbed with wetness. He leaned down and gently kissed any tears that surfaced on those dark eyes, and made sure to let his hands travel up and down his sides as in hopes of helping him overcome the pain quicker.

Ryuuzaki stared up into those blue eyes that looked so concerned, trying to fight back the incredible amount of pain that had suddenly sieged him. But thankfully that was beginning to subside, as Raito kept still and let him concentrate on getting used to it while also trying to help him do so quicker. His mind was hazy; he would have never thought to see such a gentle and caring look from Yagami Raito. He had never showed that to anyone L had seen, not even his own family or Misa. While in the very back of his mind his logic, locked up, tried to argue it was all deception, the emotions blocked that which only allowed him to feel special having seen that luck, genuine or not.

Finally the pain was beginning to subside. After a couple more minutes, it didn't feel so bad, and so he rocked his hips as a test, which proved successful. Raito knew that was the cue he was okay and then began to rock back and forth, gently still. Ryuuzaki moaned as he felt Raito brush over that spot inside him, making the sparks ignite which would create the fire. He gripped onto his shoulders as soon, the pace went up. Faster and faster they went, until Ryuuzaki was thrusting his hips up into Raito's hands, hugging his waist with his legs to bring him in deeper. The brunet moaned as he was lost in the tightness and warmth around him, and he began to thrust harder into him. It became like a wildfire of ever-changing passion. Intense, burning, more than capable of overpowering them and engulfing them all into one big blast of heat inferno. But oh so deceptively how it looked just like fire, making you unsure of what really lay past the flame, but calling you so temptingly to step into it, to test whether you would burn or not. Ryuuzaki cared how long or loud his moans were, feeling like it was just him and Raito in their little world of intense ecstasy. They rocked and writhed on the bed, Ryuuzaki's neck arching up and hands holding Raito's shoulders tightly as they went as fastly furious as they could. Raito removed one of his hands gripping L's waist to take a hold of his once again erected member, pulling and squeezing. With just a few more pumps and thrusts, Ryuuzaki achieved his orgasm, screaming out something and throwing his head back as he let himself release into the brunet's hand. Raito was sure he said Kira, but he was also concentrating on his own approaching orgasm, and he knew at this point what they called each other certainly didn't matter. All that was important of focus was reaching that peak of bliss and diving into the pool of pleasure.

With Ryuuzaki's inner walls clamping around him and a few more thrusts, he cried out loudly as his speed spilled inside him. He arched his neck and hissed through his teeth as he shuddered in the immediate afterglow of his orgasm. Gasping for air he let himself fall onto Ryuuzaki, both hands settled on his hips again. For the moment both just lay there, breathes heavy and irregular. It was as if they were floating in a calm current of content, not wanting to escape the bliss it promised.

But both knew reality would come interfering eventually, and it might as well not be done rudely. Raito pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt him. He managed to slide himself off Ryuuzaki and rested on the pillow next to him, his pants becoming softer. Ryuuzaki was regaining breath as well, eyes closed as he tried to hold onto the last of his personal pleasure.

"As you already know I'm sure...this never leaves the room, and especially not back to Misa." Raito spoke once he felt his breathing was normal.

"Understood and agreed. And after tonight the chances of this happening again are less than 1." Ryuuzaki replied, looking up at the ceiling.

Raito chuckled, so like L to say something like that, even after a session of love making. "I agree on that. It might be best for this to just remain a one time only kind of deal. Unless Misa and I have more fights like this."

"Even so, it may not be best to keep something like this going on. Sooner or later suspicions would arise and we would need to think of ways to hide it. I believe we have enough of those kinds of things to deal with on the Kira case."

Raito made a soft affirmative noise showing he understood. He then made himself sigh. "...Well, I guess I probably should start to head back home...Misa is sure to be at home sleeping or up waiting for me."

"Are you sure you'd want to go right home and have to explain to her where you were and who you've been with?" Ryuuzaki asked him.

"It's not like it'd be hard to explain it to her. Besides, she trusts me a great deal. I would just explain I came to you for some company, we lost track of time, and I made my way back home to apologize. Anything else would be further discussed in the morning."

"That would work just fine, but perhaps it might be best if you just stay here for tonight. Then you can go home tomorrow and explain to her what happened, and she will be sure to forgive you and put the fight behind her. Then we would have nothing to worry about as far as that goes. At least this way you could avoid having to see her for the night."

Raito smirked, "True, but then she'll just be up all night worrying."

"She'll be sure to sleep eventually, especially if she has any appointments in the morning. She'll be all right for just tonight." Ryuuzaki then turned on his side, looking at Raito.

The brunet let himself smile teasingly, "Are you just it's not just because you'd rather have me here with you tonight? Having experience what being with someone is really like, I know you want to hold onto it for as long as you can."

Ryuuzaki smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Hai...you are right. I wish to hold onto the experience as long as I can. Would you mind, Raito-kun?" He was showing his longing and desire without awkwardness now. Raito smirked; good…he was becoming more open to showing his feelings. This means he would soon learn to trust him, all to sweeten the knowledge of Raito's victory of when he took him down. Though he did admit, he would never have another night like this again, so he should hold onto it while he could. Just another realization if L was on Kira's side then things could have worked out nicely for them.

"Sure Ryuuzaki-kun, I'll stay with you. I'd like to hang onto this for as long as possible too. Since tomorrow we'll have to resume to our normal routine."

The raven-haired genius nodded, and let out a soft yawn. "Since you mention that, it'd be best if we got some rest now. Tomorrow we'll be right back with the investigating early." Raito mumbled his agreement as a yawn escaped him too. He held L against him as the eccentric detective snuggled against him, letting his head rest near his. As they prepared to sleep, L spoke for the last time that night.

"Arigato gozaru Raito-kun..." Raito opened his eyes and looked down at him. "What am I being thanked for?"

Ryuuzaki smiled, "For not letting me be alone. Showing me what it's like to share with someone. I never realized how these feelings could do such wonders for happiness, and I have you to thank for that."

Raito nodded, smiling back at him. "It was my pleasure Ryuuzaki-kun...oyasumi." The pale raven-head gave his good night and closed his eyes, laying close to Raito but not touching him directly. Raito closed his eyes, a wicked smile plastered on his face before it drifted off into his subconscious. Things had worked out perfectly, making his goal towards becoming the new God more successful. He made L believe he achieved the utmost content and security, and now he could use it to backfire it against him when his name was discovered by Misa and he could be taken down with the death note. How wonderfully things could work out with a few sacrifices and unconventional methods made. Both young geniuses wandered off into sleep, both content for different reasons, glad to have had that one chance to experience what good could come out of their time together before going back into the real, angst-ridden world of death and mystery, battling for their ultimate prize not knowing what would be on the way or what guarantees there were.

- - - - - - - - - - -

-Yesh, I managed to overcome my writing problem and do this insanely-long one-shot for Death Note! Yay! (dances) sigh, it took me two nights, but it was fun. I had to do some yaoi yumminess with Raito and L, and voila. They are hard to write being in character, because they are such intelligent and complex characters. I know this may not be 100 on the spot, but I did try my best and put much effort into this. Comments are welcomed, but please no flames I ask. I worked hard on this and I don't want any stupid comments like about two guys together or what not. That being said, I'd like to just end this by thanking a couple people.

-My friend Bee-chan, a.k.a **Necromania** here, for beta reading and whose excellent works of yaoi have helped me to establish a better style of my own. (Hugs)

-My friend Silver-chan, a.k.a **Ryanookami, **for who I strived to finish this piece for, being my Death Note and Raito/L buddy. This is for you Silver-chan! (Hugs)

-My friend Anne-chan, a.k.a **Innocence Within**, also my Death Note buddy and who introduced me to the manga. I am in your eternal debt. (Hugs)

I Heart you all and hope this one-shot was a pleasure to read. Please take the time review and tell me what you thought about it. This was my first attempt at DN fanfiction.


End file.
